


soft pillows and warm sheets

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sleeping Together, literally sleeping with each other, three plus one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three times tadashi slept next to kei and the one time kei sleeps next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft pillows and warm sheets

**Author's Note:**

> for [ tsukkiyama week](tsukkiyamaweek-blog.tumblr.com) on tumblr following the prompt "sleeping together". jesus im late. sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**1.**

       Tadashi wakes up curled next to Tsukishima, feeling slightly ashamed. He’s nine years old now; he should be able to get through a _thunderstorm_ without jumping to the nearest person like a little baby.

       Surprisingly, Tsukishima hadn’t minded which was pretty cool. He just scooted over a bit and let Tadashi pull the blankets over his head.

       Tadashi glances up to Tsukishima. He’s still asleep and Tadashi thinks if he can get to the futon before Tsukishima wakes up, they can pretend the whole thing never happened.

       He shifts his weight slowly until he’s off the bed. He then flops face-first onto the futon and hopes Tsukishima doesn’t say anything when he wakes up.

 

**2.**

       It’s dark and story and Tadashi’s trying to pretend like he can’t hear Tsukki’s sniffles.

       They’re 11 now, back from the first match they saw Akiteru play, or more accurately, not play. Tadashi’s laying quietly on the guest futon wondering how he can comfort Tsukki without insulting him.

       There’s a large crack of thunder, Tadashi flinches and then it hits him. Here is his way to help Tsukki.

       “What are you doing?” Tsukki asks but he makes no effort to move him out.

       “It’s loud.” he mumbles. Tsukki rolls his eyes but lets him stay.

 

**3.**

       They’re 15 and at training camp. Tadashi collapses face first on the floor near his futon. Practice was fun, but it was also _tiring_.

       Tsukki nudges him with a curled toe, smirking. “C’mon Yamaguchi, get up.” he says.

       “I might actually _die_.” Tadashi declares. “How are you not tired?” he asks, twisting himself to look up at Tsukki.

       Tsukki huffs a laugh. “I am, but I can actually make it to my bed like a civilized being.” He sits down on his own futon, which is far away from Hinata, Noya and Tanaka (who insisted on sleeping near each other) and right next to Tadashi’s.

       Tadashi responds with a sound like a wounded elephant. He flops around, practically doing the worm, until he's on futon. Then he rolls over so he’s on his back.

       “Get off my bed.” Tsukki says.

       “It’s not technically a bed.” Tadashi laughs. “’sides it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.”

       “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukki huffs, but he lies down nonetheless.

       “Sorry Tsukki!” Tadashi sings, though he isn’t really. He curls into Tsukki’s side and quickly falls asleep.

       He wakes up on his own futon.

 

**+1**

       They’re at Tadashi’s house for a change, lying down sideways on Tadashi’s bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. It’s the night after Shiratorizawa match.

       “I can’t believe we won.” Tadashi says not for the first time.

       Kei laughs and he stretches. “It’s pretty cool isn’t it?”

       “Pretty cool doesn’t cover it.” Tadashi rolls onto his stomach, supporting himself with his elbows. “WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS!” he yells.

       “Tadashi, GO TO SLEEP!” his mom screams from down the hall.

       “Sorry!” he sings back and laughs. “Bedtime,” he tells Kei, sitting up.

       Kei pulls off his glasses and sticks them on Tadashi’s bedside table, reaching around Tadashi as he does so.

       “Huh?” Tadashi frowns as Kei pulls the covers around them.

       “We’re going to bed.” he tells Tadashi simply. “It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” he teases. Tadashi rolls his eyes.

       He flops back down, curls into Kei and gives him a kiss.

       And for the first time, they wake up on the same bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually quiet like this tbh


End file.
